


Function Follows Form. Eventually. (He Hopes.)

by T Verano (t_verano)



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, M/M, Sentinel Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2020-03-13 08:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18936922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: Blair follows Jim...





	Function Follows Form. Eventually. (He Hopes.)

**Author's Note:**

> written for Sentinel Thursday challenge 355 - seat.

There's a reason he follows Jim around. _Follows_ Jim. As in behind.

_Behind._ Gluteus maximus. Following Jim when he's climbing stairs is especially good. Two excellent reasons to avoid elevators: Galileo and Jim's glutes.

Of course following Jim to the gym would be even better than following him up to whatever floor they're headed for (the third floor, often enough, which isn't quite as good as following him up one _more_ flight of stairs would be, following him one more flight up and over to his bed; Blair would follow Jim there so fast he'd get there days before Jim made it up the last couple of steps…which — even if only in his own mind — Blair's already done; although by now it's _months_ before, not days, with no sign of Jim even at the bottom of the stairs yet, dammit). 

(Sometimes following just totally and absolutely sucks.)

(Even if it — _he_ — doesn't _get_ to suck, if you want to be literal about it.)

But following Jim to the gym is probably the best idea Blair's had since flinging Jim — and himself — underneath a 25-ton garbage truck: watching Jim clench and unclench those mouth-watering muscles deliberately, rhythmically; sweating, grunting with effort —

Okay, scratch 'best idea'. 'Worst' is more like it. Because seat of the pants is a good thing, a beautiful thing, when it's Jim's pants you're talking about — especially if it's either of the two pairs of jeans Jim has that seem to operate on the theory espoused by all of Jim's T-shirts: Tight is Might — but a lot less appealing when it applies to having to explain why you jerked off in the restroom while Jim was showering. "Didn't you see that blonde with the great, you know, _cantaloupes_ working out on the rowing machine?" might fly, sure; except that the blonde's name (the name you might not be able to stop yourself from whispering even if you can't moan it, can't just _say_ it) isn't likely to be 'Jim', and explaining _that_ —

(And he'd have to explain, since Jim would hear if Blair jerked off; Jim always hears. Except, sometimes, what Blair _wants_ him to hear.)

(What Blair wants him to _want_ to hear.)

So no gym. 

Just…following Jim. 

Waiting for Jim to catch up.


End file.
